Der Schmerz
by f.thoele
Summary: George, Mum hat recht. Es wird lange dauern. Sehr lange. Aber auch du weißt, dass es jetzt vorbei ist. Ich kenne dich, George. Du wärst lieber gestorben als in seiner Welt zu leben.“


**Disclaimer: **Figuren und Schauplätze von J. K. Rowling gestohlen und leicht erweitert und modifiziert

**Der Schmerz**

Der Schmerz war überall. Wo er auch hinlief, nichts konnte ihn ablenken.

Jetzt wäre es vorbei, sagten sie alle. Er müsse sich nicht mehr fürchten. Es sei ein Grund zur Freude.

Doch er konnte nicht. Er lief durch die Gänge, zusammen mit seinem Bruder. Überall waren diese Bilder. Überall war der Schmerz.

Eine Woche war es nun her, doch noch immer schien nicht ferner als die Erleichterung. Ihm hätten so viele Steine vom Herzen fallen können, doch irgendwie kam es nie dazu.

Je weiter er durch die Gänge lief, desto schlimmer wurde es, an jeder Ecke, in jedem Gang waren sie. Diese Bilder, diese Stimmen. Er würde sie niemals vergessen können, sie würden immer da sein überall.

„George, Mum hat recht. Es wird lange dauern. Sehr lange. Aber auch du weißt, dass es jetzt vorbei ist. Ja, der Verlust ist für alle tragisch. Doch was wäre sonst gewesen? Wenn er gewonnen hätte?

Ich kenne dich, George. Du wärst lieber gestorben als in seiner Welt zu leben."

Fred hielt an, drehte sich um. Sah seinen Bruder an. Wie er da stand.

„Du sagst das so leicht, Fred..."

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn nicht an, als er sprach.

„Es ist für mich auch nicht einfach, weißt du? Ich habe genauso viel verloren wie du..."

George erwiderte nicht. er musste hier raus.

Raus aus den Hallen, raus aus dem Schmerz. Er ging hinunter in die Eingangshalle.

„George, da bist du ja..."

Es war Ginny, die auf Ihn zukam, ihm lange in die Augen sah. Ihre Arme um ihn schlang und sich an ihm festhielt.

„George, sie ist noch jung. Sie braucht dich. Sie hat mehr durchgemacht ales viele andere von uns. Sie war es, die alleine in diesem Schloss war, ein ganzes Jahr lang. Und ihre gesamte Familie und die meisten Ihrer Freunde in den krieg ziehen lassen musste. Bleib bei ihr. Gehe mit ihr durch die Gänge. Es wird euch beiden gut tun."

„Aber Fred, was ist mit dir?"

Der Angesprochene schluckte und unterdrückte die tränen.

„Ich werd schon klarkommen, George, glaub mir."

„Bitte Fred, komm mit. Bitte."

Er sagte nichts, ging aber auf George zu und nickte.

Ein leies Schluchzen ertönte. George nahm Ginny fest in seine Arme.

„Komm mit, Ginny. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen"

Und sie gingen hinaus, in die Felder. Gingen lange schweigend immer weiter vom Schloss weg.

Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, blieben sie stehen.

„George, ich möchte wieder rein... Bitte versteh das. Hier draußen ist es passiert. Hier im Wald waren sie. Harry und Voldemort..."

„Nur noch fünf Minuten, Ginny. Es ist nicht weit."

Und noch während Ginny leise zustimmte, gingen sie in den Wald, einem schmalen Pfad entlang.

Ginny war noch nie in diesem Teil des Waldes gewesen.

Und während sie weitergingen, öffnete sich der Wald plötzlich. Eine gewaltig große Lichtung erschien, dazu ein riesengroßer, ruhiger See. Es wurde dunkel, die untergehende Sonne schien den See rot einzufärben.

Ein paar Schritte weiter blieb george stehen.

„Hier ist es, Ginny"

Eine Steilküste über dem See, unendliche Weite, der Sonnenuntergang. Der verbotene Wald, der so friedlich war wie nie.

Ginny löste sich von Georges Hand und gin umher.

„George ist es hier, wo..."

„Genau hier. Das hier ist wahrscheinlich der schönste Ort in halb Schottland. Weißt du Ginny... Wenn Fred und ich aus aus der Schule stahlen, waren wir gar nicht immer bei Zonko. Oder im Honigtopf. Oft waren wir hier, saßen einfach nur hier und redeten..."

Fred, der im Hintergrund geblieben war, sagte nichts und schaute wehmütig über den See.

George setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm.

„Weißt du Ginny, alle dachten immer wir wären solche Spaßvögel... Wir haben versucht uns anders zu zeigen aber - irgendwie war das auch nicht richtig. Grade Fred war es auch immer, der hier saß und mir erzählte... Was ihn alles störte, seine Ängste, was er alles bereute... I-ich w-wünschte das wir..."

George verstummte und die Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Ginny setzte sich neben ihren Bruder, klammerte sich fest an ihn.

„Ich auch, George, ich auch."

Auch Fred kam, setzte sich schweigend hin. Schweigend ließen sie die Sonne untergehen.

Es war Ginny, die sich als erste regte.

„Wir sollten wieder ins Schloss gehen... Morgen früh müssen wir zum Fuchsbau..."

Fred und George nickten. Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder ins Schloss, in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Gingen ins Bett und versuchten ein wenig zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen ging George hinunter ind seinen ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie alle warteten.

Da waren Harry und Ginny, sie saßen am Feuer und sahen aus dem fenster. Ron war da, Hermione war da. Sie schienen beide ziellos hin und herzulaufen. seine Eltern waren da, standen wie verloren im großen Raum.

Auch Fred war da, war George wortlos gefolgt.

Wortlos gingen sie alle zum großen Tisch, wo eine Tüte Zitronenbrausebonbons lag. Alle fassten sie sie an und binnen Sekunden hatte der Portschlüssel sie mitgerissen.

Im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus herrschte friedliche Unordnung, doch dann plötzlich erschienen sie dort, flogen wild übereinander.

Alle ordneten sie ihre Kleidung und gingen hinaus.

Der Friedhof von Ottery St. Catchpole war klein und heute für Muggel magisch verschlossen. Ruhig gingen sie durch die Straßen des kleinen Ortes.

George blickte um sich. Alle waren sie festlich gekleidet. Alle, außer einem.

„Sag mal Fred?"

Sie gingen nebeneinander, flüsterten leise.

„Warum hast du eigentlich noch den selben schmutzigen Umhang an wie gestern?"

Fred lächelte.

„Sehe ich nicht gut genug aus?"

„Ich finde das ehrlich gesagt ein wenig unpassend, Fred."

Dieser lächelte ein wenig breiter.

„Ach weißt du... es ist toll genug, dass ihr so hübsch ausseht."

George war erstaunt über dieses Verhalten.

„Ich weiß du machst dir nicht viel aus sowas, aber wenigstens heute könntest du dich einfach mal eingliedern!v

„George?"

Ginny war neben ihn getreten.

„Mit wem redest du?c

„Ich fand seinen schäbigen Umhang halt etwas, nunja..."

Ginny nahm ihn an die Hand.

„George, was glaubst du, wo wir hingehen?"

Er sah nach vorne.

Dort, auf dem kleinen Friedhof waren ein Grabstein und ein Foto. Ein Foto eines großen, schlaksigen, grinsenden jungen Mannes mit roten Haaren, einen Feuerwerkskörper in der einen, ihn, George, an der anderen Hand.

_Wie sich deine Spur verliert,_

_wie sie ganz dicht bei mir in die Leere führt._

_Es klingen Worte nach,_

_die jetzt erst hörbar werden,_

_und du hast was gesagt,_

_machs gut oder hallo, ist da wer._

_Wie eine Geste doch erzählt,_

_was in uns quält, wofür uns eine Sprache fehlt._

_Es werden Bilder wach,_

_die unumkehrbar werden,_

_und du hast nichts gesagt,_

_ohne Worte fällt das Sprechen schwer._

_Und der Schmerz war überall,_

_ohne Ort und ohne Hall,_

_zog ruhelos durch leere Tage._

_So waren wir in ihm vereint_

_und dennoch ganz mit ihm allein,_

_die Fragen schienen ewig da zu sein._

_Wie der Wind hier leise weht,_

_in den Bäumen die am Rand des Grabes stehen._

_Wie eine Wand aus Trost,_

_wie ein stilles Singen,_

_ohne Ton und Wort,_

_das nichts sagen nur Umarmen will._

_Und so zieht der Schmerz sich fort,_

_kommt zur Ruh' an einem Ort,_

_an dem wir zueinander finden._

_Und während er sich langsam legt,_

_weiß man doch das er nie geht,_

_so wird er immer bei mir bleiben._

_Wie sich deine Spur verliert..._

_Wie sich deine Spur verliert..._

_Und es wird ein Teil von mir..._

_Oh es ist ein Teil von mir..._

_Als der Schmerz sich in mir legt,_

_weiß ich doch das er nie geht,_

_so soll er immer bei mir bleiben._

_Ich behalte ihn für mich,_

_bei den Erinnerungen an dich,_

_dort wird er seinen Ort behalten._

_Und es wird ein Teil von mir,_

_dass ich den Schmerz noch in mir spür,_

_auch wenn ich wieder weitergehe._

_Und die Bilder bleiben nah,_

_ich hör wie deine Stimme sagt:_

_Ich bleibe immer da!_

_(Sport, „Der Schmerz")_


End file.
